dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Symbol Of The Seven
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = 25 | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Tank Protection of the Seven The powers of the symbol embolden the user granting them the following bonuses: * When hit by an enemy, increase defense by (3/3/3/5)% for each enemy within 5 yards. (Maximum 15/15/15/20)% * Increase healing received by 10%. * Regenerate a small amount of health, based on restoration, each time you are struck by an enemy. (0.25 second cooldown) Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Power Stat, 1% Health (40) +Restoration Stat, 2% Health (60) 1% Power (80) 3% Health, 1% Restoration (80) Protection of the Seven (1) (100) 2% Power (120) 4% Health, 2% Restoration (120) Protection of the Seven (2) (140) 3% Power (160) 5% Health, 3% Restoration (160) Protection of the Seven (3) (180) 4% Restoration (200) Protection of the Seven (4) Often used by mystical investigator Doctor Occult, this amulet can repel and exorcise various supernatural beings and protect its owner from non-magical threats as well. Artifact, Justice League Dark | quote = }} Mystic Symbol Of The Seven is an artifact recommended for the Tank role. Obtained from *Mystic Symbol of the Seven (Mission) Feats *Enveloped in Arcana: Get any Justice League Dark artifact to rank 20. (25 Points) *Whoever spelled it, dealt it!: Collect all four Justice League Dark artifacts. (25 Points) **Claw of Aelkhünd **Grimorium Verum **Mystic Symbol Of The Seven **Philosopher's Stone Trivia *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. Gallery Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (020).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (060).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Mystic Symbol Of The Seven (200).png|Rank 200 Eternal Links *DC Database: Mystic Symbol of the Seven Category:Artifacts